


Nancy Drew and the Mystery of the Giant Squid

by mific



Category: Nancy Drew - Carolyn Keene
Genre: Action/Adventure, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Octopi & Squid, Tentacles, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: How will Nancy escape? It's a mystery!





	Nancy Drew and the Mystery of the Giant Squid

**Author's Note:**

> Created for riksu for ArtYuletide. Indian ink, watercolours and coloured pencil.

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/127b/h9y00o4u5bibp9hzg.jpg)

 


End file.
